dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G.U. Novels
Told from Skeith's perspective. <_< You know that would be awesome. Rpg 02:22, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Who knows? Would be nice if it's not Haseo's, though. Guess it could be Kuhn, or something, he has a phase where he goes off fighting AIDA on his own. http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/bunko/bk_detail.php?pcd=200612000042 - Kuukai2 02:28, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::I think it'll be from either, Haseo's, Yata's, or Ovan's, not sure why, just a feeling I get. But I'd like it to be from someone else, osmeone not even related to any of them, just a nothing special ordinary character. --Hencho414 02:31, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :::I don't care whose perspective it is, as long as it's not Haseo's and it's got Tenrow. -- Amaethon I hope it's from Azure Kite's perspective.:}--Kite X 03:07, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Perhaps it will be Another Birth style and will come in with Atoli's perspective...--Bulletcatcher 06:16, 5 March 2007 (UTC) If it was Azure Kite's all you'll read is,"uhhh....ahhhhh....".--Kite X 06:32, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Heh. He actually has a working mind... He talks through Vital Vistas. xP --Bulletcatcher 06:32, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Then he'll probably talk about his human player being gone and how he's all sad and twisted and he'll recollect on defeating the seven phases and wonder where Blackrose is. To put it simply.--Kite X 06:37, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Or a little creation story... That would be interesting. However, it would be dull since AFK spends half of G.U. repairing his pwned ass.--Bulletcatcher 06:38, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Ok look he wasn't even trying to fight Haseo you kinda notice that when you fight him,I mean he just basically sits there.--Kite X 06:39, 5 March 2007 (UTC) If it was the real Kite Haseo would have got his a** handed to him.--Kite X 06:40, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Wow, no need for hostilities. I was just saying if it was in his PoV, it would suck for that reason.--Bulletcatcher 06:41, 5 March 2007 (UTC) It might be like a Horror story or somethin let's not forget Azure Balmung and Azure Orca.--Kite X 06:44, 5 March 2007 (UTC) If it's gonna be from anyone's PoV, it'd either be Haseo's, Pai's, or Kuhn's. I guarantee it. --AuraTwilight 14:20, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Or Azure Kite's.(hopefully)--Kite X 18:47, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Kuhn's PoV would be interesting. --CRtwenty 19:15, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::I think Atoli would be cool but I think she'd be away from Haseo too many times, plus she really is never present for the Avatar battles. Like RPG said it would be really interesting to read the story from Skeith's PoV. Although the most logical people beside Haseo would be Kuhn or Pai as they talk with Haseo a lot, see his battles and they would still have very interesting plot points when they aren't with Haseo. Personally although I'd like Kuhn's PoV, I think Pai would be the best because it would be great to see her character's reactions to Haseo from her end and it would be cool to learn what she does when she's not helps Yata.--Ellimist 22:17, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :She could still see the Avatar battles though, and she's probably around Haseo more than most of the others. Her being-dragged-through-the-story and depression in real life makes me think that she would be an interesting character to put the novels in her PoV.--Bulletcatcher 03:15, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Azure Kite's will be more interesting.--Kite X 22:31, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :No it won't. He spends half of the f*cking games recovering from the assbeating he gets each time.--Bulletcatcher 03:15, 6 March 2007 (UTC) In Volume 3 he Kicks Haseo's A**.--Kite X 02:18, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :When? It just comes to a standstill and Aura stops them.--Bulletcatcher 02:19, 9 March 2007 (UTC) I know because he would've beat Haseo.--Kite X 02:21, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :You overestimate Kite. Plus, he had two of his friends with him.--Bulletcatcher 02:23, 9 March 2007 (UTC)